Basic extrusion blow molding processes and machines have long been known in the art. In such machines, a tab of plastic attached to a base of a blow molded object such as a container is formed and must be removed prior to the completion of the process. A known detabbing bar or stripper bar which has been used in the past is supported for pivotal movement and is power-operated to pivot against a mating fixed stripper jaw for removing the tab from the molded object. Since mechanisms of the type described are normally operated on a continuous basis over a period of several weeks during extended production runs, the desirability for trouble-free maintenance operation and lubrication is a primary consideration, particularly when specifications for the molded object have demanding requirements for the object itself to be free of any lubrication contaminates from the forming process. A frequently encountered, and heretofore unsolved, problem involves undesirable marring by lubricants of the objects being formed, particularly lubricants used to service the known detabbing mechanisms associated with the blow molding process.